Isaac's Shop
|name=Isaac's Shop |type=Commercial (Shop) |use=Acts as a shop for The Hero |location=Village Turtlerock |creation=No |owner=Isaac |residents=Isaac |games= |boxcolor=#ad734a }} Isaac's Shop, or the Item Shop, is a building that appears in all three main-series games of the Drawn to Life series. In Drawn to Life, the shop is located in the southern section of the village, east of the Village Entrance. The Hero may buy color palettes, Music, a minigame, stamps, and ability moves here after collecting the tokens in the game's levels. In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii), it is TBA. The Hero can buy stamps, color palettes, and Hero guides. In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS), it is located in the south-western section of Turtle Rock, directly west of Jowee's Room. The Hero can buy weapon upgrades, Hero templates, and music. All items are purchased using Rapo-Coins, the currency in both games. Appearance Isaac's Shop is a metal, tower-like building with a domed roof and a propeller built on top of it. The shop is built on top of a stump with three other connected stumps. These stumps create a staircase to the entrance. There are two windows as well as a rectangular sign outside with a green or blue bag painted on it. Drawn to Life Isaac's Shop is the first building that The Creator must free from darkness using the Eternal Flame, after Mt. Snowy, and Isaac and his family are rescued. It is not immediately accessible, as Isaac must still clean up and prepare the shop before The Hero can use it; it becomes accessible after clearing the Banya Fields, after the snowball fight. Every time a World Gate is completed, The Hero can receive a new shoote or upgrade for their current one at Isaac's Shop. Shortly after Cookie is rescued, he and Isaac get into an argument over the shop's lack of items and steep prices. This dispute goes on for a while until Mari stops them. Inventory More items become available as their tokens are collected in the levels. Items sold in Drawn to Life Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii), the door on Isaac's Shop is stolen, leaving the shop inaccessible. At the time, it is assumed that it was stolen by Zsasha despite nobody seeing him in the act. After The Hero finds the Template page for the door in Jangala Canopy and the door is redrawn, the shop becomes available to the player. Like in the last game, secrets can be found to unlock more items in the shop. The shop doesn't offer music, games, or abilities like the first game does. However, unlike in the original game, the shop offers Hero templates that are available for purchase. (Each stamp category has 10 stamps each.) 'Inventory' Items sold in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS) In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Isaac's Shop on Turtle Rock, now called the Item Shop, undergoes a major change in appearance, taking on a more isometric style. The Item Shop doesn't play as large a part in the story as it does in the previous games. The Hero may buy all the same types of items as in the first game, bar the minigame, but they no longer require special tokens to be collected in the levels in order to unlock them. However, the opening scene of the game, Light of my Life, and Real Life cannot be purchased until all the BakiBeard Coins have been collected from the levels. 'Inventory' Items sold in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS) Trivia * When switching between menus or songs in the shop, all animations will pause for a brief moment before resuming. * The "Snow Melting" and "Day" textures are the same. * The item bag on the sign turns blue during winter. * According to his wife, Mya, Isaac spends too much time in his shop. * The shop is one of the few buildings in the Raposa Village without an orange roof. * It is the first building to be freed from darkness. * Mari and Cookie are the only Raposa seen purchasing or inquiring about items from the shop. ** Although both Raposa were unable to spend their Rapo-Coins as Isaac either didn't carry the items at that time, or the price was disagreed with. * At the beginning of the first game, the Shop carried neither books nor paint. * Despite the Normal and Bright color palettes being default palettes that you have from the very start of the game, prices can be seen for them in Isaac's Shop. * The shop in the first game has a storeroom on the second floor that's supposed to carry food and other items. ** Although, due to Wilfre's vandalization of the Book of Life before the events of the game, it is empty. * A large fish is seen in a hanging net outside the Turtle Rock Shop. Media Isaac_Itemshop_color01.PNG|The interior of Isaac's Shop in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. ShopGuiDTL.png|Isaac's shop in the first game. Isaac Item Shop 2.gif|Isaac's shop GUI in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. NoBanyaHere.png|Isaac talking about a lack of food supplies in the shop. Isaac.png|Isaac talking about his shop. Shop Theme ---- Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Buildings Category:Village Area Category:Turtle Rock Category:Raposa Village